


Dark Queen

by GoldenQueenedVendd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Camelot, Cheating, Darkness, Emotions, F/M, Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), mentions of Captain Swan, mentions of Rumbelle, mentions of Snowing, mentions of outlaw quen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenedVendd/pseuds/GoldenQueenedVendd
Summary: What would happen if Emma Swan wasn't around when the darkness attacked Regina? What would happen if it was her who becomes a new Dark One? How will Rumplestiltskin react and what would he do when he finds out?This and more in this fic!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There're gonna be multiple chapters, I already have 4. I'll post them after editing, hopefully soon.  
> This chapter doesn't include any NSFW content. You gotta wait for the second one ^◡^
> 
> This is dedicated to all GoldenQueeners who enjoy the idea of Regina being the Dark One ♥

##  **Prologue**

 

After learning the unpleasant truth about the darkness flying around Storybrooke, Regina and Robin went to search for it. But before they left Regina asked Emma to watch over Gold so he wouldn't do anything stupid. She knew he just lost the darkness he's been carrying and fell in the coma afterward for centuries but no one was ever careful enough around this man.

  
The door slammed as the two of them left to the dark streets of Storybrooke in the nighttime to search for the darkness. They went to the docks, looked around Granny's, all the places until they reached the main street. They stood upright in the middle of the street, looking around. The lifeless silence all around made them shiver.

  
“Regina, what was that?” Robin asked suddenly as he turned around. The sudden company showed up at the corner.

 

“What are you two doing here?” Regina's voice rumbled as she saw Snow and David coming towards them as always looking very worried.

  
“As soon as Emma told us you went to search for the darkness alone, we set off.” Snow started. “We couldn't let you go alone, it's dangerous, Regina.” Now she sounded like a protective mother talking to her child. But Regina was all grown up.  
“I can take can of myself, Snow. Now if you excuse-” Unfortunately there was no chance for Regina to finish the sentence. Because a big black shadow came out of nowhere, literally grabbed her and trapped inside.

  
Robin screamed, so did everyone else. He immediately jumped into it to get her but the black enormous vortex violently threw him away. he fell to the ground with a hiss but in a few seconds was back on the feet, looking at Regina, Snow, and David in the horridest panic he’s ever experienced. Same did the Charmings, but they saw the vortex being too horrific to even step closer to it, David was hugging Snow like a brave knight protects his lady.

  
Meanwhile, Regina inside yelled at them. “This is the only way!” As she unzipped her coat and took out Dark One’s dagger from one of the secret pockets. At the moment the darkness didn’t hold anyone in its power, so the weapon was without a name. But as all of them recognized, soon it was about to take a new name. Regina’s.

  
“There has to be another way!” David heroicly put Snow behind him, ready to face the dreadful black vortex slowly consuming Regina. He wanted to stop it. But in the end, he was just standing there, unable to do anything, like he was frozen. It was too late, Regina took a last deep breath as she lifted her hand holding the weapon. The last glance to Robin, her true love. She whispered wordlessly “Forgive me.” And then…

  
A big purple lightning with a strident thunder enlightened the whole scenery. Regina’s face turned pale, her raven hair flying around her head, her eyes looking as hollow as a wasteland. Like her soul swiftly vanished. She was already gone but yet still standing there, in the vortex, with the dagger. Which at that one particular moment she dropped. Last strike, and then… Everything disappeared. Regina, the vortex, the lightning. The scenery dove into silence once again. Only the dagger remained. It felt to the ground, clanked. And showed something new… The dagger held a name again.

  
Regina Mills.

  


  
**Chapter 1**

 

It took him time, pretty big amount of time before he was able to be himself again. Of course, Belle was around him 24/7 and when he finally woke up she nearly cried of happiness.

  
“Rumple! You’re alive! You’re awake!” He could almost hear her heart melting with pure joy. But at that minute, his mind craved for many many answers.

  
“What happened?!” he just panted, looking very perplexed as he pushed the blanket away. Belle explained to him all the tiny details of the events that happened while he was in the coma. It’s been several weeks. Rumple just gazed at her with shock.  
“Are you seriously saying that Regina embraced MY darkness and is now a new Dark One?” he sounded sincerely shocked by the news.

  
“But I’m so glad to have you back, Rumple!” The little bookworm couldn’t stop the joy running through her veins. “Why don’t we go to dinner to Granny’s? She just started making a new sort of burgers, I’d really love to try them, they must be delicious. What do you say?”

  
But Rumple wasn’t fully listening to her. His mind was on a quest in the Enchanted Forest where, as his wife told him, the Charmings with Robin Hood went to search for Regina and to help her get rid of the darkness. He realized he should be the one helping her with this situation. He was the former Dark One AND her teacher, mentor, friend - at least sometimes. He felt sort of responsibility towards her. And that’s why he decided to do this.

  
“I’m sorry, Belle, I should be the one helping Regina, not the Charming and the… thief,” he muttered as he finally stood up, already feeling surprisingly well and strong.

  
“But Rumple… What are you saying?” Belle stammered with shock as she tried to pull him back to bed. “She doesn’t need you. I do.” She rubbed his shoulders and smiled. “Things are finally usual, we are together again. It’s time for us. Time to be happy. Just you and me.” She cuddled up to him, their noses almost met. But Rumple flinched, broke free from her embracement.

  
“No. I have to.” he took his coat and stick, kissed her on the cheeks and slammed the door, leaving his wife in an enormous shock. And of course, with a magic bean in his pocket.

 

✭✭✭

 

“I’m staying here.” As soon as Regina found out there was a ball happening that night she’s been quite nervous. And now, when the time for it finally came, she said this. Snow just raised her eyebrows.

  
“Nonsense, Regina, you ARE coming, you have to.”

  
“But someone has to… Take care of… the dusting.” She wasn’t good at making up lies, obviously. After a reply like this, David started laughing but he stopped immediately after Snow literally kicked his leg. “What the hell, Regina?” she said, shaking her head. She couldn’t believe this.

  
“Alright! Alright!” The former Evil Queen finally confessed her true colors. “I don’t know how to dance. Because my former husband was too busy to always dance with his precious daughter, not me. AND I’m afraid I might accidentally… Kill someone.”

  
Snow groaned. “A, you’re not killing anyone. And B, dancing is not that hard, David will teach you,” she said as she quickly looked at her husband. The shepherd soon realized he was not escaping from this as his smile evaporated.

 

Not long after the dancing session Regina, Snow and Emma were ready on the top of the stairs to be announced by King Arthur himself. They had a flawless view of the whole court. It was an enormous hall with many plants in the corners, above the scenery, hanged a huge silver candelabra with tons of little white candles, many people standing down there, watching them, of course, Robin, Hook, and David were among them.

  
The ladies smiled at their men, all of them wearing white to look as pure as possible. Regina wore a simple dress with the decorative neckline, her hair was combed up into a small bun leaving a few forelocks out. She looked splendidly beautiful.

  
King appeared as he had spoken “Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my greatest honor to introduce you Lady, Emma, Lady Snow-White and Lady Regina! Welcome to the royal ball at Camelot!”

  
The crowd cheered as the three of ladies walked down to the dancing floor. Snow got to David, Emma took Hook’s hand and Regina Robin’s arm. They looked like a perfect couple. That moment everything seemed so idyllic and in an excellent order. Regina was ready to enjoy the evening, not thinking about Merlin’s deliverance, Rumplestiltskin as the voice in her head or the dagger she gave to Emma to watch over her. None of that mattered at the moment.

  
The musicians started playing their instruments as the court became flowing on the waves of music. The atmosphere was so calming and smooth. And the dance moves were indeed simple, Regina was simply rocking after what Charming taught her. Robin couldn’t get his eyes off her, to him she looked like a goddess.

  
“I’m gonna get us some drinks,” Robin said breathlessly after their first dance still stunned by her charm. Regina just nodded and kissed him, then she looked around to check her friends. But to her bewilderment, her eyes found someone else in the crowd. Not Emma, Hook or her parents... Someone she’d never expect to see there. Her former mentor. Rumplestiltskin. Standing in the corner of the hall in his typical suit, legs staggered with the stick between them, barely visible in the darkened corner but Regina indeed recognized him. And as he expected she walked straight towards him.

  
“What the hell, Gold?”

  
He giggled, his usual laugh he hasn’t used in a long long time, saving it for a special occasion. And that just happened to be on the table. “It’s nice to see you too, Regina,” he answered, playfully checking her dress, as usual. “You clean up nice,” he commented. “I like it, highlights your eyes.”

  
Regina just rolled her eyes. “You know compliments don’t distract me, you know me very well.”

  
Gold agreed as he smiled again. “Indeed.”

  
“Can you already tell me what are you doing here or should get on my knees and beg for it?”

  
The look on his face was priceless, Regina was taunting him very well, she had some practice in it. AND she also adored it, she always did.

  
“That would be brilliant but I assume we’ll save it for later.” He winked at her. Thing Regina wasn’t sure if Rumplestiltskin could even think about such thing as winking. He actually winked at her. “Anyway, time is of the essence, now even for me when I’m not the Dark One anymore.” The expression he made resembled a sad chicken. Or at least that was the first thing that popped into Regina’s mind. “I came here to help you, Regina.”

  
“Help me with what exactly?”

  
“Oh why becoming the Dark One, obviously. I mean, is there someone better at giving this kind of advice because if so I would really love to meet them.” The sarcasm in his voice was undeniable.

  
"I don’t think you understand it…” Regina replied as she leaned closer to him cause she realized it wasn’t very good to talk about the Dark One stuff openly in front of everyone at the court, they were trying to make everyone believe Regina is just an average woman with magic, nothing more. So she practically whispered the following sentence in his ear. “I’m here to get rid of the darkness for your information.”

  
“What?” Gold gasped and immediately shook his head as he grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly. He didn’t intend to hurt her, just to make his following words a bit more influence. “It is impossible to get rid of the darkness. You can free yourself from it but the destruction is absurd,” he grumbled angrily.

Regina’s dark brown eyes gazed into his soul as she calmly replied. “So what do you suggest me to do?”

  
Rumplestiltskin also leaned closer, he put his hand on her shoulder. “I can help you with embracing it. I believe you are truly the best choice for a new Dark One. Let me help you.”

  
Regina gasped. “Robin won’t like that.”

  
“You don’t have to care about the thief.” smiled Rumple as he checked her dress again, which left a seductive grin on his face. “You look gorgeous by the way,” he added. “White suits you. But black is your color, you know it.”

  
Regina didn’t reply, looking torn, stepped back from him as his hand fallen from her shoulder. “I can’t,” she said finally. “Being the Dark One… I can’t do this. I am finally happy with Robin, I have a family who loves me and accepts me. I can’t, Rumple, I can’t.” She turned around as she was searching for her lover. And then she saw him, coming from the other side of the hall with two glasses. She turned back to Rumple on last time, without any words, without saying goodbye, gazed at him for a second. Then she just walked away, towards Robin pretending she never met Rumple. But on her way, something happened.

  
A young knight stood in front of her. “Milady, can I ask you to dance?”

  
Regina was in rush to get to Robin but when the young man literally stood right in front of her, she couldn’t act like she didn’t hear him.

  
“Okay, one quick dance.” she approved, sending Robin a sign to wait for her. One dance never killed anyone, she thought.

  
During the dance, the stranger started asking questions. “Lady Regina, where exactly do you come from?” At first, she was answering with a lovely smile, which was actually addressed to Robin who was waiting not far away talking to Emma and Hook currently laughing out loud, which brought a wide bright smile to Regina's face. But later the man started being a bit nosy as he was getting his face closer and closer to Regina’s, which she found sickening, obviously. She wasn’t feeling comfortable anymore and was praying for the song to be over.

  
“You’re beautiful, my lady…”

  
Regina just smiled. “Thank you.” She knew it was coming, she just didn’t expect it so soon. When the young man’s lips pressed against hers, she winced far from him and slapped his face. “How dare you?” she hissed, looking very offended. But before she could do anything, he took something from his pocket, something small, something dangerous. A knife.

  
She gasped, quickly looked around. But to her despair, Robin, Emma, and Hook were nowhere to be seen anymore. Her breathing fastened, she wanted to scream but before she had a chance, the knife was attached to her throat. “A word and you're dead, Your Majesty.”

  
Of course, he knew, how could she possibly think she’d ever been able to hide her past. “What do you want from me?” she sighed, not seeing any way from this, she didn’t bring anything with her to the ball as she was expecting it to be the last calm event before they start dealing with her darkness. But she was wrong. Regina closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

  
“Let her go!” A very familiar hiss made Regina open her eyes right away. And to her delight, it was Rumplestiltskin again. After she rejected his help she wouldn’t guess he’d come to help her. A wide smiled appeared on her face as she looked at him making a stand against the psycho.

  
“Or what?” The insane stranger just laughed as he grasped Regina's arm and squeezed. She cried with pain as she tried to break out but it only made him clutch her arm more firmly. And when Rumple saw it, his jaw clenched.  
“Or this,” Her former teacher responded quietly as he directly punched the stranger in the face. It was enough for him to drop the knife and release Regina. But apart from letting her go, it didn’t help much. Because the angry stranger, currently lying on the ground, got back to his feet just a few seconds after he was hit. And before Rumple could do anything, he stabbed the knife into his belly.

  
Rumple gasped with shock and pain as he slowly fell to the ground, a puddle of blood appeared all around him in a few seconds. Regina started shrieking desperately as she jumped to him, opened his jacket to see how bad the wound is. Meanwhile, David took perfect care of the murderer but he came too late. He may have killed him, it was Percival, as they learned later, but Gold was already badly injured…

  
“Oh God…” It was worse than she expected, tears were already coming out from her eyes, hands trembling with fear. “I’m so sorry, it is all my fault...”

  
“Regina, oh my God, what happened? Are you okay?” That was Robin who just magically showed up there, not sooner. He got on his knees next to Regina. “Don’t worry, Emma will heal him, he’s gonna be okay,” he assured her but Regina refused to believe him.

  
“It not true, Robin.” she opposed, her face all reddish with tears making little rivulets on her cheeks. “This,” she pointed at the wound. “Is very serious. I’m sorry, but Miss Swan is not able to heal him. Only my powers are that strong…” She bit her lip as she was looking at Gold’s paralyzed body. She wanted to help him, oh how much she wanted. She was torn. Rumple was there because of her, he could die because of her, she sort of felt the responsibility to take care of him. And she did.

  
“Nonsense, Regina.” It was Emma’s voice who kneeled next to them. “If you do this, you’re gonna darken yourself. We don’t want that.”

  
“Do you think I’m that selfish? I would rather make my heart black then let my former teacher die!” Regina won clear from Robin’s clutch. “I’m a hero. And heroes help people, even those like Rumplestiltskin who may have used them for certain things, who may hurt them. But I don’t care! I am going to save him! And I'm going to show everyone I'm a hero.” She wiped the tears, turned around to her thief. “Come on, Robin, make yourself useful and help me with him to my chamber!” She stood up and called David to help him. They both carried her former teacher’s body and laid him on her bed to the sheets.

  
“Now go,” Regina told them strictly. “This is something I need to concentrate on, you'd only distract me.”

  
“Regina, I’m not leaving you.” Robin grabbed her hand and hugged her with a desperate look on his face. But Regina flinched.

  
“No, go! Now!” she almost cried out, unimaginably nervous and afraid that Rumple might die because of this silly conversation. “Please… He doesn’t have much time.” Finally, Snow took David’s arm and told everyone to go.

  
  
As soon as the door slammed, Regina practically jumped to Rumple as fast as she could, she kneed right next to him and hold her palms above the wound. She closed her eyes and dove deeply into magic. “Please, let it work…” she whispered and let her magic do the healing.

  
Her heart beating as fast as never before, she was worried about fainting. Her nerves wracking, palms sweating and now using the magic... Not the best combination.

  
The procedure required a very deep concentration, even a single flurry could ruin everything. But Regina knew she had to do her best, she had to save him. She already didn’t care if she was about to become a Dark One, deep inside she knew nothing can take away the love in her heart, which would always make her a little less dark.

  
As flashed were flashing through her mind, sometimes multicolored, sometimes just white, she saw a happy moment ahead of her, she heard his voice. It was just the vision but it gave her more strength.  
She didn’t feel the time flowing, it was fifteen minutes since she started with the procedure. And now she was out of all her powers, she used everything she had inside, every last piece of magic she was holding in her heart, even those in the most unreachable places imaginable. She gave him everything she could and as a result, her lifeless body fell to the ground completely washed-out. She almost couldn’t feel her heart beating, she couldn't think, she couldn't open her eyes.  
And when she started being sure it was all such a waste of time, she heard a voice. Her mentor’s voice, Rumple’s voice.

  
“Regina…” The way it sounded… More like a door creak. But at the moment Regina knew it meant he was alive. That she was successful in the end.

  
“Rumple…”

  
He moved his hand trying to reach her because he had no energy either. So long was he fumbling in nothing, until their hands finally met. He squeezed her tightly. She remembered how it felt a while ago with Robin. This was different. The spark that went through their bodies at the moment they touched, neither of them have ever felt it before, with anyone. They always knew they had a very strong bond but neither of them realized how powerful it could possibly be. It was pure magic, they created magic just by a single touch. It felt astonishing.

 

✭✭✭

 

It took them some time to recover but with help of one another, it was quicker. After a few moments, Rumple was able to sit and catch his breath while he pulled Regina up to bed. “You did it.” he sighed with amazement and delight as he watched her. She was all red, her eyes looking so tiny, she was fully drained but that didn't stop her from a little smile. “You are truly wonderful, Regina. You saved my life, I cannot thank you enough…” For a while, neither of them said a word. But the Regina broke the awkward silence. “Of course I saved you, it was natural,” she grumbled and sent him a big smile as she stroke his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

After that, they were just sitting in the silence next to each other. It was interesting, from time to time Regina squinted at him, then he did the same. But with no words, it seemed they didn’t need any. They were in fact still recovering and each other’s presence made them feel better. Soon Regina was able to stand up. “I’ll go to tell the others that we're fine.”

 

✭✭✭

 

That night Regina had troubles sleeping. It was 2 am but she was still just laying in the bed and listening to Robin’s slight snoring. But that wasn’t the reason for being awake, she assumed it was because of what she did. The feeling was running through her whole body, something was changing, and her skin itched. After fifteen minutes she gave the sleep up, got up and went to the mirror. And at that exact moment, she found it out. Her skin… It was turning scaly. Of course, how could she forget something like that will eventually come? She bit her upper lip, straightened up and gazed into the mirror. What saving Rumplestiltskin did to her. Although, she counted on it.  
She wasn’t sure what to do, but when she thought of using the magic to heal Rumple, she realized something. Sure, it was exhausting and she was hoping she’d never ever had to do it again. But also… At the very beginning, it gave her sort of eccentric sensations. She kinda liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues when Regina can't sleep at night, the darkness doesn't let her. So she goes back to her former teacher...

“Knock knock,” Rumple grunted as he opened his eyes. He was lying in the bed under the sheets but something like sleep wasn’t even close. Every time he closed his eyes he the picture of darkness appeared again, the void he saw and felt when he thought he was dying.

“Knock knock.” Again. “Rumple… Are you awake?” He’d recognize this voice under any circumstances. His former student and the greatest success.

“Come in, Regina.” he hummed as he stood up and took his golden gown. She stepped inside and gently closed the door throwing happy smiles at him. She was wearing a white sleeping gown, one of those borrowed from Camelot’s host room. Her dark hair, combed just a while ago, falling down on her shoulders like a waterfall.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say an angel paid me a visit.” he joked and beckoned her to sit next to him on the bed.

Regina chuckled and slightly blushed, enough for Rumple to notice. "I hope I didn't wake you," she said silently.

"No, I couldn't sleep. What brings you here in these night hours?”

She immediately started. “I’ve been thinking about everything. Mostly about me using the dark magic. And I figured something out. It gave me some undiscovered sensations and… I don’t know, I feel like trying to use it again. One more time.”

Gold grinned. “Here we go. So what do you suggest?”

But she shrugged. “You tell me, I’m not sure.”

“Just think about something and make it happen,” he suggested and looked deep into her brown eyes. Regina took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, her hand swiftly waved and… And Rumplestiltskin’s lips were pressed on hers.

She didn’t hesitate with kissing him back, pure sensation flowed through her body, she felt unusual vibrations while tasting her former teacher. It was a mix of bitterness, sweetness and above all spiciness, together it tasted like the best food she's ever had. Although it felt a bit odd it was imposing at the same time. And to her astonishment, Rumple didn’t even flinch, vice versa.

“Mmm,” he purred with satisfaction as he pulled himself closer and closer to her, grabbed her head to drag her as close as possible as the slow and calm kiss quickly turned in a french kiss. His other hand trailed down her spine, awakening intense sensations in her body. Regina moaned. He sucked on her tongue, brushing their lips together. Then for a second he broke the kiss and gazed at her, her red cheeks were delightful and asked: “Are we really doing this?”

Regina nodded as quickly as she could. “There’s no way you’re avoiding it. This is our happy hour, we'll enjoy it as much as we can,” she hissed tantalizingly. “And don’t be gentle… Please.” The last word worker like a trigger for him. He was already turned on but this made him totally wild. His restless hand tried to conquer hidden places. Meaning, he attempted undressing her while kissing which turned out to be a bit of a challenge. Regina was simpering with both pleasure and entertainment. As she noticed it would take him so long to finish the quest, she just waved her hand again and suddenly... She was naked, fully.

“Better?” she asked with a glance at him appearing to be completely shocked. How easily it could have been done. “Oh yes.” That was the answer. His fingers brushed against her stomach. "You have the most luscious body I've ever seen."

When he had enough of her lips, it was the turn of his hands. And because Regina told him not to be gentle, he simply dug two of his fingers inside her, no warning. Regina puffed and opened her eyes wide, she wasn’t indeed expecting that. Rumple started thrusting, trying to find the G spot. Her facial expression notified him when he reached it. After that, the spot earned all of his attention which made Regina insane.

Rumple was keeping his eyes on her face the entire time, eager to see her other expressions in certain moments. It made his cock harder and his pants were soon too small for him. But he was too occupied to take them off. Regina was doing THINGS to his body. So intensively, like Belle never did. To be honest, he would never even dare to dig three fingers inside her like this, she wasn’t a type of a woman who’d like it. That’s why sex with Belle was never as intensive as he wanted.

“Jesus!” Regina was closer and closer to reaching her climax. That’s what Rumple was waiting for, the expression, the brain vanishing, the moment when she’ll roll her eyes, open her mouth widely like never before, when her body won’t stop trembling for a while, all the muscles tightened, sanity slowly going away. “I’ve always dreamt about this, you fucking me while my boyfriend is sleeping in the next room having no idea. I’ve always wanted you, just you, you, you,” Regina gasped as she continued with her voice slowly breaking “I had to live with this filthy fantasy my entire life, knowing I wasn't confident enough to approach you, and after you found Belle I tried to hard to separate the of you because I still wanted it, I didn’t want anyone else, ever. And this, this is it… _Ohhh, that’s it, yes, yes, yes, right there!_ ” She eagerly clutched the sheets as she screamed. Rumple chuckled as he touched her inner thighs.

“Continue, dearie, just continue…” he said playfully. Regina arched her back as he pressed harder at her G spot causing her brain destruction, she bit her lip and placed her hand on his occupied hand. “I want you to do all the dirtiest things you’ve ever imagined, I want you, all of you inside me. I want you to make my pussy soar for many many days after we finish, I wanna show you the worst girl I can be. I wanna show you all I’ve collected through those years of you making me wet every time an image of you popped into my mind, every time I pleasured myself I closed my eyes only thinking about you, imagining you're the one who's stroking my wet clit, raking nails across my heated skin, pinning my wrist to the bed, brushing your lips over my ears, playing with my nipples. I wanna fulfill my fantasies. I want it all!”

That was the second she expected to reach her climax as he voice got the highest pitch. But the former Dark One had other plans for her. "You're not coming that easily, dearie." he purred.

Regina screeched languidly as Rumple pulled the fingers out literally few second before the magic was about to start. She nearly hit kicked his balls. "What the fuck, Rumple?!"

He simpered. "Nasty girl," Then he added, "You deserve to be punished."

The Queen licked her lips as she bent over the bed and spread her legs. "do your job, _Daddy_. Damn, I always called for _Daddy_ during my masturbation sessions back in the Enchanted Forest. Oh and also in Storybrooke. I used to do it in my office, with the door unlocked, hoping someday you'll find me there. _Daddy_." Rumple murmured as he slapped her ass. "Stop it or the throbbing dick destroys my pants." he hissed as his head approached her pussy as he swirled the tongue around it while his right hand went up on her thigh in order to intensify the enjoyment. Regina moaned loudly. His tongue moved to her clit, at first teasing it by just touching the top of it with his tongue. And then... again without any warning, he simply sucked her clit hard, surrounded it with his lips as his mouth practically gobbled it up. She tasted like danger, the darkness inside her was floating to the surface.

Right after that, he inserted the fingers again watching Regina crying out. “ _Daddy_ … I’m coming.” she purred and bit the bullet, her nails grasped at his chest leaving crescent marks on his body. Her Daddy kink was showing. Right after whispering those words, especially focusing on the first one pronouncing it with the smoothest and the most sensual voice tone ever, her orgasm was there. Within seconds all the things Rumple was imagining a while ago became true.

He felt very blessed to have the opportunity to witness it, to witness her most intimate moments. Her body clenched his fingers, almost trapped them inside her. Rumple felt the heat of her dripping pussy, the absolute devotion. Her body was shaking, legs trembling as they wrapped around his. Orgasm rushed through her like hot water, it felt like the planet stopped spinning like she got hit by a lightning. Between all the curse words she said, Rumple's name appeared like two or three times. She screamed it in a slightly embarrassing way, her voice was running up and down but Rumple just smiled, enjoying the view for Gods.

His Queen was satisfied, more groans escaped from her lips, keeping a wide smile on her face, Gold decided it was time for him too, his hunger got enormous and his desire as well. He unzipped his pants, a throbbing erection literally hatched out. Regina raised her eyebrows. “Impatient little boy,” she noted seductively. “We'd better feed him before he gets crazy.” Gold loved the way she was expressing herself during sex, the way her voice was changing according to what she craved for.

The show wasn't over yet. Although this was now the third climax for Regina, Gold hasn't earned a single one yet. “Let’s make you a pet, future Mrs. Dark One,” he proposed as he slapped her ass to make her turn around instantly. Regina licked her lips, her eyes clinging on Rumple’s. She treasured teasing him.

"Fuck me, _Daddy_ ," she whispered with a spark in her eyes as she closed them. "Fuck me until I scream."

Without any hesitation, Rumple injected his cock into her begging pussy, at that moment a little groan escaped from their mouths of the both of them at the same time. They were so synchronized. Regina arched her back, her belly tickling. She closed her eyes moaning with pleasure, not being able to believe it, she really was filled with darkness and fucking her former mentor while Robin was happily snoring not far from them. She should have been feeling at least a bit guilty but she wasn’t, not even a slightly little. She sank down onto his cock pulling her hips down harder while purring like a satisfied cat. That made her literally full. _Fuck Robin, fuck everyone_ , right now she just wished for this to never stop.

“Oh hello you two, I forgot to take a good care of you,” whispered Gold as he discovered her forgotten boobs bouncing in the rhythm of the riding and squeezed them roughly. Regina licked her lips as she looked deep into his eyes. “Are you enjoying this?” she asked him bitting her upper lip digging her eyes into his. Gold laughed out loud.

“I think you would notice if I haven’t.” Regina pouted her lips and sent him an air kiss.

“You’re the best, _Daddy_.” That tone again. The last word came out more as a moan. Rumple arched his back, closed the eyes as he felt the climax coming. " _Oh yeees, yes, Daddy, fuck me! Yes, right there, that's it!_ " To his delight and surprise, they came at the same time. Regina’s legs begun quivering, her walls clenched around his tool and he pulled out his throbbing dick as he ejaculated right on Regina's belly groaning loudly.

They laid next to each other on the bed, breathing heavily, enjoying the highest moment of pleasure, together.

✭✭✭

As the sun let in first rays, Regina grunted. She moved her leg but suddenly she felt something laying next to her. Practically tied to her. Rumple’s big man like arms hugging her waist and shoulders tightly. She felt his breathing on her neck as her back was pressed against his chest and had to chuckle because she remembered all the things that happened last night and bit her lip with slight shame.

She turned around, looked into his closed eyes. He was sleeping, like an innocent baby, his chest moving up and down like the waves in the ocean. This thought made her very amused, last night’s memories definitely didn’t make her look at him as an innocent person.

She got up, rubbed her eyes and yawned as she stretched her body. It was a very short sleep, barely 4 hours, but she didn’t regret a single moment of last night's experience. She actually felt quite fresh. She moved to the mirror in order to check her tousled hair. But in the rush, she forgot one tiny detail…

With a glance at the glass, it was immediately obvious. The scales… There were more, tons of them actually. A very bad feeling flowed over her body. And one more thing… Her skin got sort of golden shade.

She gasped, not only because of seeing her new appearance, her eyes moved to the ground where she threw her white sleeping gown yesterday. It was gone. Instead of it, there was something else tossed out on the ground… Black leather pants and a golden jacket. If she had anything in her hands she’d drop in straight away. Those were her Dark One clothes. During last night the darkness consumed her entirely. She didn’t feel it, she was too busy. But it was there.

Her thought instantly moved to Henry, that warmed her heart. At least she knew she was still able to love him fully as always. She didn’t feel different kind of love towards anyone she knew before. Her eyes fell down to her still resting former teacher. She sighed, tears were not far, she felt them coming. She didn’t even realize how recklessly she let her heart darken.

Her loud sobs and coming tears woke Rumplestiltskin up. “Oh my God, Regina,” He was instantly up, seized a blanket and run towards her.

She was standing in front of the mirror, weeping and naked. That was the most devastating view he ever had.

“What is it, what happened?” He tenderly put the blanket on her arms and let her sit on the bed while he wrapped her whole body and gently caressed her shoulders. Regina slowly leaned to him as he held the sheet. “I’m the Dark One.” she panted. Her mouth remained open, she wasn’t able to anything more. Though she didn’t have to, Rumple completely understood, ever since he looked in her face. But he just smiled, softly stroked her face and whispered, “It’s okay, I told you, it’s nothing you should be ashamed of.”

It was so weird hearing him talking like this, tenderly with the sweetest voice kindly stroking her skin. Regina remembered last night when he spanked her, slapped her ass, all the dirty nasty things he told her and did to her. And now, suddenly, he was a gentleman, taking the best care of her, soothing her with love. He caught her in the most intimate moments. She thought that was last night, the sex they had, she thought she couldn't open herself more, but to be honest, that wasn't even close. When he looked at her standing in his room naked and completely torn, crying big salty tears, that was the moment. So weak, Regina never felt more vulnerable in her entire life. But now, thanks to Rumplestiltskin, she didn't feel like that anymore, she felt safe, capable of anything, he gave her gratifying feeling. And under all of these circumstances, she abruptly realized this was the man she was looking for her entire life. Not Daniel, not Robin. Rumplestiltskin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Rumple are falling in love. But it's not going to be as simple as that, obviously... Enjoy the third chapter of the fic! Two more will be published. ;)

Rumple made Regina feel good, he soothed all her fears and brought her to the comfortable state. His presence calmed her down and induced a little smile on her face. He could sense she was already feeling much better than the second when standing exposed in front of the glass. All the pain suddenly disappeared, sadly, it returned later, but for now, she was feeling well... she was feeling safe. A single thought of leaving Rumple’s bedroom dreaded her more than facing an ogre, she wished it was possible to stay in his big soft arms forever, intertwine their legs and hands, connect themselves so they could never be separated. Regina's face sunk into Rumple's gown, sensing his smell - the specifical Rumple smell she'd recognize everywhere. He smelled like home. 

It brought her to a fascinating statement. Her former teacher, sometimes a friend, she never thought of him this way. Last night it was… a temptation. The darkest thing that popped into her mind that second, she had to do it, her soul craved for it, she desired him. But to her bewilderment, it did not only satisfy her, it made her fall deeply in love, made her feel the way she hasn't felt in a very long time. She remembered what was it like falling in love with Robin. This was completely different and not only because it was a forbidden fruit for her, the affection she felt towards Rumplestiltskin… It was magic. Because true love is indeed the strongest magic of all.

However, nothing lasts forever. Especially a moment of intimacy while both of them are taken. Soon the noise at the court interrupted their moment, Regina was pulled out from her thoughts. She knew she should go. 

Rumple helped her to gather the new clothes and with a wave of her hand she put them on. He didn’t say anything but from his expression, Regina directly knew he loved her new appearance. At the same time, she was feeling kinda comfortable in the golden jacket, more than she expected.

"You are golden, Your Majesty." He noted with a sneer. "I'm proud of my greatest student."

But then, sadly, it was really time for the Queen to leave. 

But before she closed the heavy wooden door, three the most magical words were released from her throat as the most usual thing, words with surreal powers...

“I love you.”

As soon as the door clanked behind her, they opened again right away, almost a second after it. A hand appeared on them and pulled her back inside, as quickly as the wind, so no one noticed. And a well-known voice of her mentor murmured. “I love you too.”

Rumplestiltskin kissed Regina tenderly, much more softly than last night, her legs buckled as she gently placed her hand on his downer back. This was a kiss of love.

✭✭✭

“Robin, get up.” Regina was lucky to return to her chamber while the thief was still asleep. She quickly drew the curtains as sunlight lightened Robin’s face which woke him up instantly.

“Good morning,” she said softly trying to sound as normal as possible. “How did you sleep?” Later she noticed her shaking hand but she stopped it before Robin could notice.

He rubbed his eyes as he sat and stretched his body. “Well, what about you? How long have you been up?” He stood up and walked towards her wearing just red boxers, his hair ruffled after sleep.

“Just a few minutes, to be honest, I slept well too.” Regina chuckled as Robin came closer with an impish smile on his face glowing around. She couldn’t believe how much effort it demanded to make it look like nothing happened last night and how much she would like to be in someone else's company that second, cuddling together, caressing each other's arms, whispering soft words. She never thought Robin wouldn’t be able to make her genuinely smile. But there the truth came.

Then he noticed her clothes, a moment Regina was worrying about. “Wait, what is this?” He stopped and gazed into Regina’s eyes with questions written on his face. "Have you...?"

Regina looked down and softly whispered. “It happened during the night. I transformed because of healing Rumple…” Lying to him wasn’t hard at all. It reminded her that she didn’t love him that much anymore. Sure, some sort of affection was still there, it doesn’t fade with a wave of a magical wand. However, it was the last straw of it.

“Are you saying only healing Gold did this to you? Just that?”

Regina agreed. “I couldn’t believe it either. But the truth is, it actually drained all the magic I had. I was so exhausted later. It's the cause, definitely.”

“But when you returned you seemed to be normal,” Robin argued as something deep inside Regina was screaming he won't get away with this that easily. "And what is he even doing here? Why did he come?"

“I told you it happened during the night. And I don't know, I haven't asked him yet.”

“But why?”

“I, I don’t know, Robin. I wish I’d known…” she stammered and fixed her eyes on the ground. "I just did what I thought was best. What a hero would do. Please, believe me." she begged him as she pressed her lips, praying for him letting it go. But the thief was not pleased with such an answer. He looked at her with mistrust. But then he just leaned closer to her and gasped, “Alright, I believe you.” As he put his hands on her hips as touched the leather pants. “I don’t care if you have scaly golden skin, I love you no matter what.” Regina chuckled as she pulled herself closer.

Not necessary to mention that nothing happened. Regina just excused herself and disappeared to take a bath, where she poured hot water on her face and asked herself what had she done. 

✭✭✭

Later that day her mind was getting insane. The train of the thoughts always stopped at Rumplestiltskin's as Regina's body started shivering, heart beating and the feeling of having hundreds of butterflies in her stomach was on the surface again. The smitten feeling was here again and it felt amazing. Regina felt alive, fully. _I have to visit him again. she thought. But when…? At night, of course._

Clocked ticked as the time has come. Robin was already slightly snoring next to Regina. It drove her crazy, in a bad way. She couldn’t think of anything else than lying in Rumple’s arms, everything else deeply disturbed her. She waited few more minutes to make sure Robin was deeply asleep, during that she was nervously biting her nails and her thighs were shaking. However, after twenty minutes of waiting, something told her it was time to set off.

She tiptoed to the door and gently shut them. Out, finally. This time she didn’t head for Rumple's chamber in snow white sleeping gown as the previous night. No way. With a wave of her had her clothes changed to the Dark One costume and purple lipstick. _He’ll love it_.

As the night before, Regina quietly knocked the door and when Rumple responded with a growl, she opened it, locked it directly and bit her lips as she saw Rumple lying on his bed naked in a very sexy position with his face most certainly saying the big "Rawr." Her mouth widened into a bright smitten smile. That was indeed a great welcome.

“I was expecting you, Regina.”

The tone of his voice nearly caused Regina faintness. She had to magically conjure herself a fan as she stepped closer to him. “I know.” Her playful smirk could turn on a vacuum cleaner, which was the first thing that popped into Rumple’s mind and he needed to chuckle afterward, it was just amusing.

“So,” he started. “How was your day?”

“Boring,” she confessed while sitting down right next to him and giving him a little kiss. “But the good thing is that either Robin or anyone else has no idea.” 

Rumple smiled as he licked his lips and checked her boobs. “Good.”

Then Regina took a deep breath as she smiled with a lovely smirk. "I've missed you." Her hand trailed to his hand as she clasped it and hold it long. 

"I've missed you too, my Queen. Why do you think I'm lying on my bed like this?" 

Regina chuckled. “Point. Anyway, I was thinking… What’s next? ... Do we return to Storybrooke? I mean, I want to, Henry’s there. I miss him so much.” It was damn hard for Regina to concentrate on her thoughts while naked Gold was staring at her boobs. In her dirtiest dreams, she was already riding the cock, screaming his name but now she tried to keep up with the conversation.

Gold continued playing with her hair and responded. “I know. We have to figure it out.” he paused for a while. “But what if we deal with it after…?”

“After sex?” Regina suggested immediately, raising her eyebrow, she bit her lips again, already extremely aroused. Her wetness was nearly soaking Rumple’s sheets. He was **already** lying naked in a very sexy position. That wouldn't keep anyone cool-headed. 

“God, I love you.” Rumple murmured his answer as his lips were already pressed on hers. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever had.” He lifted up and grabbed her face. Regina chuckled as she reached his erected cock. Her excitement was bigger than a thunderstorm. “Let’s get straight into this, shall we?” Without an answer, Rumple just groaned which was perfectly enough for her. She grabbed his toy and shoved it into her throat, keeping eyes on him, studying his facial expressions. Rumple whined with pleasure. Regina's lips quickly reddened as she swiftly dug his ick deep into her mouth. Last time it was Regina to reach the climax first, now it was her _Master's_ turn.

“Do you like it, _Daddy_?” Regina tried to imitate the most slutty girly voice she knew and apparently, it worked.

“ _Oh yes, my Queen, yeees, that’s it, yes!_ ” Her teacher arched his back as Regina’s tongue speedily whirled around the top of the cock, making wonders. At first, she was gentle and slow but within each second the speed increased and a few seconds before his cum filled her throat the speed was as fast as a lightning, Regina considered it one of the powers she gained thanks to being a Dark One. And she couldn't deny she loved this one, both of them did.

“That was… spectacular, Regina.” Rumple was barely able to catch his breath right after experiencing the burgeoning climax. "Belle never made me come so fast!" Regina licked her lips as she swallowed his juices, looking very proud of her achievement, a tempestuous kiss came right after that.

“Mhmm, you taste delicious, _Daddy_.” She was wondering what would come next. She knew it was her turn, obviously, but what kind of play would her _Master_ choose…? The _Master_ was unpredictable, she was aware of that. But she knew he always made great decisions about how to treat her. 

Right after the imp recovered from the top pleasure he grabbed Regina’s hips and dug his face into her womanhood causing wonders. It all happened very fast, she didn’t even have time to scream properly as his agile tongue swirled around her clit. Not that she could, cause Rumple was preventively holding his hand right in front of her mouth. “ _Oh my God! Yes, yes! Taste me!_ ” Regina’s eyes closed, mouth widened, fingers dug into his flesh leaving red scratches. " _This is heaven, I'm in heaven!_ " The pleasure was unstoppable. Rumple’s tongue was delving into her hole, he was teasing her at first, with the other hand slapping her ass occasionally or caressing her inner thighs. 

Later he attacked the clit directly, again, without any warning. It was pleasing for him to see his former student trying to scream which came out more like mumbles, she loved every single microsecond of this. The climax was close, at the edge Regina instinctively grabbed Rumple's hand and squeezed, she wanted to have him by her, she wanted him to feel the trembles, she wanted him to feel everything.

And she would have actually reached the orgasm and experience all of the above if suddenly the door hadn’t opened.

“Here you are,” It was Robin. Standing on the threshold with the most disgusting facial expression, tantrum written in it, his fist clenched so much as the white knuckles were visible.

Regina’s face turned pale, same as Rumple’s who quickly let go of her pussy with the juices all over his mouth. He sat, looking from Regina to Robin in big confusion. 

The thief pointed to Regina and grizzled with a look of hatred. “You slut.”

Shocked Regina jumped to her feet, fully exposed, which, as she recognized, was making Robin ever angrier as he clenched even his second fist. His eyes widened and face turned red as it seemed like it was going to burn at any minute. Regina dressed with a wave of her hand, her body shivering, legs weakened as she found it difficult even to stand, she was completely clueless. “Robin, I…” But she couldn’t, unable to finish the sentence, a flood of tears appeared in her eyes.

“I want to vomit.” Robin groaned as he turned around and left, leaving the door fully opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues after Robin walks into Rumple and Regina being together. Regina's life suddenly shatters, she's clueless. What will she do...?

That was the worst thing Regina’s ever experienced. She knew she should have told Robin, that it’d be better for him to find out about it by her telling him, not otherwise. She felt dirty, for the first time since the transformation her brain refused to take everything easy. It was the effect darkness provided her, it let her emotions to go away. Unfortunately, it was just a momentary issue. She wished she'd do things differently... Everything was better than this. Everything was better than her boyfriend running into her having sex with the man he always despised and he thought she did as well.

After the thief left, Regina’s legs simply failed as she collapsed while losing her breath. But before her head reached the floor, manlike arms caught her, hugged her firmly. Rumple embraced her body and buried his face in her hair, she scented like heaven, the goddess of the world. They didn’t use any words, none were necessary, all that was heard were Regina’s quiet sobs. Hard to say what was happening in his mind at that specific time. Rumple knew she’d like to be alone at this moment, at the time of the greatest pain. But he predicted what she’d say if he wanted to leave. She’d want him to stay, but to be quiet, just to be there. Because only his presence made her feel a little bit better.

Words couldn’t express what was going on her mind, her entire life just shattered into thousands of small pieces, same like when you smash the puzzle you've been collecting your whole life. A few minutes before, she was the luckiest and happiest woman in the universe, the puzzle was finished, it looked magnificent. How quickly can things change… How quickly the picture shatters into pieces, pieces it would take a tremendous effort to collect again, to put them together again. Sometimes it seems impossible how a second can wreck your life.

Although, Regina knew it was her fault, A she was having an affair while her partner didn’t know, B with a married man. Sooner or later, it would be revealed anyway. That’s why she didn’t try to justify herself, didn’t fight against Robin. Because he was right. It was breaking her heart how right he was. She darkened herself, that’s why she didn’t think of the consequences, she was acting recklessly without actually thinking about it, it was natural.

So many thoughts tumbled through her mind that night. She didn’t remember when but she had fallen asleep.

In early morning hours, she found herself still lying on the ground, feeling Rumple’s hands on her back. He slept there with her the whole night pulled on the hard wall. Even though she just lost everyone else, at least she knew she could always count on Rumplestiltskin to be around. He really loved her, last night he proved it.

✭✭✭

When Regina finally dared to leave Rumple’s chamber she bumped right into Snow who was reading a book while walking.

“Look who we have here!” Regina didn’t know Snow could be sarcastic, but this proved her wrong. The former princess looked at her with hatred, Regina couldn't visualize the last moment she did such thing. If she ever did...

Regina frowned. “Just get it over with…” she murmured looking totally uninterested in any of Snow’s words.

The heroine looked disgusted, obviously offended by Regina's behavior. But she didn’t say anything but “It is so sad what the darkness did to you…” As she shook her head and went away.

Regina took a deep breath as she leaned on the wall. The despair started getting her, consuming her soul. She worked so hard on heroes accepting her, it took her enormous effort and now… It all vanished, like a breeze. _No_. she said to herself. _This isn’t the ending of the story… I have to find a way to reverse it._

✭✭✭

Meanwhile with the Charmings…

“I can’t believe it, she can’t be with… him!” Robin’s voice increased as Charming offered him a glass of water. But he smashed it against wall furiously.

“Whoa! Calm down, Robin! It’s absolutely clear this isn’t her. The darkness did this to her.”

Snow nodded as she looked at her husband. “Regina’s changed, this is something she would never do to you, I assure you.”

“Knock knock.” It was Emma and Hook. Snow called an urgent meeting, right after they all learned the truth about Regina and Gold, right after Robin calmed down and told them. Mainly Snow and he felt extremely responsible for this. Especially Robin for her persuading him to let her heal Rumplestiltskin. In his opinion, she’d be better off not saving him. That in that case, she wouldn’t be like this…

“She’s staying in a vicious circle and can’t find a way out. We gotta help her. What do you suggest?” Robin immediately started as soon as Hook closed the door, and made sure it was actually closed. He was kinda rushed, not acting wisely, just screaming around. 

“Guys, don’t you remember why we came here in the first place?” It was Emma who brought two bottles of red wine as she and Hook thought they might make a good use of them. And they were right, of course.

David raised his eyebrows. “Of course we do, Emma. To free Merlin. But right now we-” Suddenly he stopped. “Wait…”

Snow gazed at him. “You have an idea?!”

He nodded. “What if Merlin could help us?”

“Of course! To free her from the darkness!” That was Hook sounding insanely excited. When everyone looked at her looking like What the hell Hook? He just responded with a grin “What? Can’t I be impressed with David’s idea? He’s a skilfull boy.”

David rolled his eyes. “Oh, stop it, Hook. We’re trying to be serious here.”

“Of course, of course.” Hook grumbled. “My excitement is irrelevant, I get it.” To protest he pulled a flask of rum out of his jacket pocket and took a sip, then, he offered it to Emma. No one else.

“So we better free Merlin soon before all of this becomes even messier.” Snow finished the conversation and opened the first bottle of wine, which everyone found such an awesome idea.

✭✭✭

Time was passing extremely slowly, Regina’s days consisted sitting in Rumple’s chamber because, of course, Robin kicked her out of his. Later, she tried reading but it only made things worse as the royal library only consisted of tragical romances. She wanted to go home so badly but she had no idea what would she do there. Nobody will want her to be the mayor anymore, not after they find about this. While she was diving herself into sorrow, Rumple was trying to help her, whole days he was around the castle looking for a possible solution to their problems. Sadly, after four days, still nothing…

“So, anything?” It was another evening, Rumple returned around five, again, empty-handed.

He shook his head and responded soothingly. “Don’t worry, we’ll find a way.”

Regina tried her best to sound at least a bit optimistic because the last thing she wanted was Rumple falling into the depression with her. To prevent that she offered him something. “What if we enjoy ourselves tonight?” she suggested with a playful smirk on her face. “Let’s forget the troubles for a while, what do you say?”

Rumple smiled as he leaned closer to her. He didn’t have a chance to see her smile in a couple of days. Most of the time she was sitting quietly in the corner wrapped in blankets, he could only soothe her. But it broke his heart seeing her like this, he wished he could make her happy, at least for awhile. And this tiny wish of his suddenly came true. “God, I love you, baby,” he whispered as he pressed his hungry lips to hears. 

Regina hugged his body as she kissed him back intensively and with the greatest passion she was collecting inside her all those previous days spent in sorrow. 

Regina threw her clothes away, put on a very sensual look, her eyes filled with heat and desire swiftly examined her lover’s body as she couldn’t wait for his clothes to be gone as well. Last few days were literal torture so as she thought she just deserved a little distraction. And that’s exactly what Rumplestiltskin was going to offer her. He slightly pushed her over on the bed as he jumped right on her and buried her under his manly body, and of course, he situated a position when his hard cock was pressing on Regina’s legs. He noticed she noticed when she chuckled, throwing voluptuous glances at him letting him know how horny she already is. This sight took his breath away, he pulled his pants of as the most precious thing of his came out to light.

“Even more deliciously looking than ever before.” Regina licked her lips and gently seized him. Her nimble fingers swirled around the top a few times. She called this “teacher teasing” and in her darkest fantasies, she was torturing him like this for a couple of minutes and then. Then she just thrust him into her mouth and sucked as roughly as she could. That was the first chapter of “The total destruction of my former teacher’s cock” series which one day she planned to publish. And this time she wanted to get her hands on the experience.

Rumple’s reaction was priceless, he groaned like a bear by the time of mating. It made Regina laugh so hard that they had to stop for a minute.

“Wow, you’re giving me chills!” she burst out laughing again, Rumple was already holding his belly. “Regina, stop it, I can’t laugh any longer!” When the fit of laughter was over they got back where they stopped. Regina missed the feeling of a cock inside her so much, she wanted it, she was to ride him until he comes inside her. Another part of the series. And even this one came true that day.

As the thick cock penetrated her pussy her soul fell into heaven which was perfectly visible by the expression on her face. She clenched Rumple’s palms tightly and started riding him. She closed her eyes and wished, wished so hard for this moment to last forever. She was holding his hand so hard, she wanted to feel of him.

Rumple came first when his cum spilled into her pussy, she moaned and opened her eyes and kissed him tenderly. She looked down to her former teacher’s face currently in the state of highest pleasure. She bit her upper lip and whispered “Fuck.”

That was one of the hottest scenarios she had in her head. Rumple coming first, spilling his cum into her pussy and later all over her body. Afterwards finishing her by ass penetrating which was the thing she never experienced before, his previous lovers just didn’t have that in them, especially Belle, _the vanilla girl_. But she never stopped hoping one day someone will actually penetrate her like this.

“Let’s finish you, baby,” Rumple said right after his climax was over, he beckoned her to come to sit on his face. "Let the man feed." Regina remembered she wanted to be fucked from behind but then she thought “This seems like tons of fun. We can try this and then my wish…” And that’s exactly what they did.

Regina speedily sat on his face, loosened her muscles as she felt the heat of Rumple’s face on her clit. She instantly moaned and caught hold of the wall because her legs were shaking so much, she nearly fell on him. It was so damn intensive as she had it all under control, she felt so powerful, jumping for joy in the heaven.

_As she closed her eyes she saw a big house made of brick with a vast garden filled with apple trees. And there was she, sitting on the garden swing hand in hand with Rumple, both smiling widely as they were observing someone. In the other corner of the green garden was running a little brunette girl with braids. It was their daughter._

Regina saw the beautiful vision of the two of them having such a wonderful future. She couldn't do more than just gasp, it kicked her feelings so hard. She realized she didn’t need anyone else, that Rumple was enough, that they will have a beautiful daughter who’ll make them happy every single day.

But suddenly… the vision showed her something else. _The gate creaked as they both turned around. It was a grown-up Henry coming towards them dressed nicely in a shirt with tie and jeans. Regina recognized him instantly, it just was him, she was sure, she'd recognize her son everywhere. As he was coming closer he smiled. “Mom, Rumple. I’m getting married.”_

Regina’s eyes suddenly opened as she gasped again as she started tearing up a bit. Rumple noticed but he took it as a sign of pleasure so he increased the speed until Regina had to tell him to stop even though a part of her wanted him never to stop. But she really needed to discuss this with him.

“Is something wrong, Regina?” He lifted himself as he hugged her and kissed her hand.

“No… I just… I saw something.” she stammered with shock as she wiped the tears. 

She told him every single detail of what she saw, Rumple smiled more and more within each second, holding her firmly. “My dear Regina, what you saw IS our future. We WILL have it all. It’s a sign that we will find a way."

Regina leaned at him as she kissed him tenderly, she couldn't stop smiling as happy tears were coming out from her big brown eyes. “All I want is you, Rumple. I want to have your children, I want to be with you.”

They didn’t continue with sex, they just sat down and enjoyed the moment cuddling on the bed.

✭✭✭

Days flowed like water in water in the river and one sunny morning when Regina was just making beds, Rumple tore into the room looking very perplexed. “Regina!” he shouted as he sat down trying to calm his breath. “They freed Merlin.”

Her face got pale as she opened her mouth. “What?! Why?”

“I just saw them talking about it in the hall. They asked him to find a way to separate us…”

Regina almost screamed. “That’s not possible!”

“I’m afraid it is… And your thief was saying something like “Soon I’ll have my Regina back.”” With those words, Rumple took a deep breath as he looked into his lover’s eyes. “Regina, I meant what I said. We WILL find a way. He will never have you back, not while I'm still alive.”

Regina just looked up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. “We have to. I wouldn’t stand it if… If they succeeded. If they took you away from me...”

Rumple stood up and laid his palm on her downer back. “They won't. I promise.”

She turned around and caressed his cheek. She was so afraid of losing him, she’d rather somehow tie herself to him so they could never be separated. Their lips got closer, as Rumple's hand gently went up to her shoulder blade. He kissed her passionately as he moved to her nape. Suddenly, Regina flinched which startled Rumple very much.

“What if we cast a curse?” she said, looking at Rumple wide-eyed. “We can take everyone’s memories, make ourselves a married couple. We can make everybody like us the way we are. We can be finally happy.”

Her lover looked at her curiously. “Regina, curses require sacrifices, do you remember what casting the dark course cost you?”

She nodded. “I know… But maybe we can find another way. Like we always do.”

Rumple shrugged. “I don’t know Regina. I can make some research as you know, curses are sort of my business.”

She smiled. “I knew we’d figure something out.”

✭✭✭

And as Rumple said he did. He was able to get the curse in one single day. He brought it to Regina. “Baby, I got it.”

“Are you serious? Just like that? And what about the price, Rumple?” Regina asked carefully not believing him at first.

“One powerful sorcerer owed me a huge favor. I made him pay the price,” he responded simply but it wasn’t as simple as that.

For the first time in a long time, he truly lied to her. Obviously, he didn’t take the curse from anyone else, if he wanted to cast the curse it had to be him who’d pay the price. And so he did. He didn’t tell Regina because he knew she wouldn’t let him make such a sacrifice. The price was taking her memories too, making her forget they ever loved each other. He was about to be stuck in Storybrooke with Belle, the bookworm he didn’t love anymore, not even little, knowing Regina is out there living her life with the thief… Obviously, it was breaking his heart, shattering it into thousand pieces but it was the only way they would ever be able to find the way back to each other. He was determined one day he will succeed and return her the memories. If the curse wasn’t cast there would be no chance of returning to each other, neither would remember. But like this… There was hope. 

Regina wasn't feeling good about it, she had a hard time believing him the price was already paid. But Rumple convinced her, it shattered his heart, but he succeeded. The curse was about to be cast, by him. With a promise to Regina, they will be the only one who will remember and who will be married and living happily together. But this wasn't the dark curse, just an ordinary memory weeping one. Anyway, Rumple managed to build such a strong relationship with Regina that she eventually believed him everything he said. 

So the curse was cast... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is finishing. The curse is cast, Regina's memories are gone, it all vanishes. Rumple is broken.  
> How does the story end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate the final chapter to my dear friend Naty for giving me such positive feedback to the story ♥

“Swoosh!”

“Creak!”

“Boom!”

All the citizens of Storybrooke had an opportunity to witness these sounds as Granny’s diner landed back to the place where it always situated. The curse was cast and everyone came back.

“My head…” That was Emma’s hurting voice who bruised her head badly. “Auch.”

“Luv, you okay?” The Captain helped her to stand up as he checked her gown. She was wearing the white robe from the royal ball. “What happened? I was just heading to the bathroom when suddenly I felt this big wave of magic. And voilá, we’re back in Storybrooke. What the bloody hell?”

Snow shook her head as she got to her feet too and her first thought was. “Where’s Regina?”

“Here.” The Queen was laying in the back of the restaurant also wearing the white gown with no idea of being the Dark One. Everyone’s memories vanished like a wave of Blue’s magical wand. “Someone must have cast some curse…” she commented as she got up from the ground. She found Robin laying between Charming and Emma and approached him immediately.

“Yeah, but who?” questioned Emma. “It wasn’t me for sure.”

“No, I have no idea…” Snow muttered. “Regina… do you know anything about it?”

The Mayor panted. “What?! Are you accusing me of causing this? I swear I have nothing to do with this!”

“She’s telling the truth, mom,” Emma replied, using her superpowers. “I think it was someone else… not us.” And she was indeed right.

✭✭✭

Rumple left right after the diner landed. He went straight to his shop where he spent the entire night in tears. He didn’t care about anything anymore, he lost everything. No powers, no son, no love. Nothing. He felt hollower than ever as he closed his eyes and saw the portrait of goddess Regina kissing him affectionately. After that, he started crying even more. It would be a tragic scenery for anyone who’d just enter the shop, but no one did. And he was glad.

Though he had some hope deep in his heart. He knew someday he would figure out a way to wake his Regina up. To make her remember everything. He didn’t know how yet but he was certain he would. All the events of the previous day exhausted him so much that he literally fell asleep on the sofa at the back of his shop. And in the very early morning, Belle found him there.

“Rumple… Rumple, wake up.” She shook his arm and he opened his eyes.

“Belle,” He didn’t know how to react, his wife looked like kissing, hugging, crying, she was literally trembling with happiness. But he looked like dying, his eyes were still red from crying. But in the end, he suppressed his torn soul and hugged her. “Yeah, I made it back.”

“I just talked to Snow and David. They told me what happened yesterday.” Belle continued. 

Rumple grabbed her arm and squeezed, his face suddenly got even redder as he screamed. “Did you tell them anything about me?!”

The bookworm squealed. “Rumple, stop it, it hurts!”

“Did you tell them?!”

“No, I didn’t!” Right after he let her go, Belle flinched with fear in her eyes, she breathed. “What… what is it? I thought… I thought now when you’re purified from the darkness you’ll be…”

“Good?” he just chuckled. “Dearie, I will never be good.” Whereupon he just smirked, took his coat and left the shop. He didn’t care about anything else but seeing Regina, Belle was totally indifferent to him. He dreamt about his Queen, about kissing, touching, about being with her. He missed her exceedingly. He knew seeing her would only make things worse, it would make him miss her more, but he had to. And ever since that day every single day he found an unsuspicious way to be around her at least for a few seconds. After she bumped into him that other day and found out he was awake she just grimaced. “I thought I wouldn’t see you around for quite some time. Shame.”

That hurt him badly but he didn’t show it, he just walked away.

✭✭✭

It was another windy autumn evening when Regina was staying at work late. She was literally buried under the mountains of paperwork in her office. Her eyes were reddish, head hurt so much and so did her back. Not to mention how sleep was trying to get her under its claws. However, suddenly, someone opened the office door. To her biggest surprise, she saw Mr. Gold.

“Gold… How can I help you?” she stuttered as she tried to tame her hair and erase the lipstick imprinted on her palm. “I wasn’t expecting anyone in these late hours, sorry for my terrible appearance.”

Gold just smiled. “You look beautiful, Your Majesty.” he tried to fight it but it just slipped from his mouth. 

Regina opened her mouth and frowned. “Careful, Gold. What do you want, I have work to do.” she urged, with the image of a hot bath at home with Robin.

But Gold had a big plan evolving in his head for a couple of days. He wanted to show her what she became back in Camelot. He wanted to make her use her Dark One powers and by that maybe make her remember stuff. 

He stepped closer and just stared at her for a while, seductively.

Regina frowned and whined. “Gold, please.” She checked the watch. "I really don't have time for your games..."

“Here we go.” he just laughed hearing this magical word as he caressed her cheek. he knew he was crossing the line but he had to. At this moment Regina lost her mind and threw him across the room.

Yeah, she used magic, dark magic.

As Gold bumped into the wall he hissed, but not just that, he simpered. “Look at your hand, Regina.”

She did. “Wait… Why is my hand getting… scaly?” Her face got pale. “And why is it golden?” She panted and glanced at him with disgust. "What have you done to me?!"

He got back to his feet as he leaned on the stick. “That’s a question you have to ask yourself, Your Majesty.” After that he left, the situation brought a bright smile on his face hoping this would make Regina at least really properly think about it. And it did.

Right after the door closed after him, Regina fell back into her chair with an open mouth. _What the hell was that?_ she thought slowly starting to realize… _Damn it, I’m already the Dark One… And Gold knows it._ Her face got red. _Of course, he knows, that bastard. He knows the whole story for sure. He didn’t go there with us but I bet he has something to do with the curse._

✭✭✭

“You twisted little imp, you know what happened in Camelot! You know I’m the Dark One now, don’t you?!” It took her less than five minutes to appear in his shop with a frantic expression clenching her fist. Gold lifted his head from the book like he wasn’t indeed expecting her.

“You’re a smart woman, Your Majesty.”

“And you’re a bastard!” she hissed as she quickly moved to the table and bent over, their faces divided just by two inches.

Gold laughed. “Am I?” He walked around the table to face Regina without any obstacles. “Soon you will realize why am I doing this, trust me.”

“Oh, never,” she smirked and shook her head in disgust. “You’re implicated in this, I should have predicted that. But I’m not going to leave until you tell me what happened in the bloody Camelot!”

“Careful, Your Majesty.” he taunted her. “You start to sound like the filthy pirate.”

The Mayor was running out of patience as she hit the table. The glass surface shattered and smashed in all directions.

She gasped. Rumple couldn’t look at this anymore, she was hurting, terribly. So even against his will, he started with a calm voice. “I was there, I came later after I woke up from the coma,” he paused and had a think about it. He knew he couldn’t just tell her how it really happened, she wouldn’t believe him. He needed _SOMETHING_ to make her remember. But what…? he couldn’t figure that out. _There has to be_ a way _. The vision Regina had, that was indeed our future and we ARE going to make that true. I just need a little push…_

“Yes, Gold? You came there, then what?” Regina urged again as he checked the clock. “Damn it!” she shouted. “I promised Robin to be at home by eight!” It was 8:15. And when Rumple wasn’t responding, she just turned around and left.

✭✭✭

The following day Regina woke up and to her horror, she found five missed calls from Henry, it was ready half past 10.

“Henry! What happened!? I just woke up!” she dialed him right that second, sounding upset for making him wait too long.

“ _Violet’s horse is missing. I thought you and Emma would help me find it but she is busy. I hope you aren’t, are you, mom?_ ”

Regina chuckled. “No, Henry, I’m not busy. I’ll come to pick you up.”

After half an hour they were both sitting in her Mercedes driving straight to an abandoned ruined house with smashed windows. There was a huge field next to it. According to what Violet told Henry, the horse adored them. They got out of the car and headed straight to the overgrown field.

Suddenly they heard braying and a brown horse ran from behind the cottage looking very nervous.

“It’s him!” Henry shouted, happily looked at his mom and they both went for him. Regina went first because she knew Henry was slightly afraid of horses. The animal ran to them quickly but suddenly it flinched, totally unexpectedly.

“It’s okay, we don’t wanna hurt you,” said Regina calmly and raised her hand. But the horse got crazy and nearly run away, it made some very loud noises.

“What is wrong with him?” Henry asked in surprise.

“Oh,” Regina realized. The horse sensed her being the Dark One. “Henry I… I have to tell you something. I didn’t know until yesterday.”

“What is it, mom?”

“Gold paid me a visit and… He made me use magic. Dark magic. But darker than my usual. It’s like I was afraid. Back in Camelot, we knew something happened there. Now I know it for sure. I’m the Dark One, Henry. I don’t know why and how I just am…” she sobbed and wiped a tear on her cheek. “I guess I just wasn’t strong enough to resist it…”

Henry came closer and hugged his mother. “It’s okay, I don’t blame you, mom. I am sure you did nothing wrong.” But that was exactly what Regina was worried about. She knew nothing, that scared her most. Not knowing is the worst.

Suddenly she felt something. Some strange kind of magic she couldn’t recognize, it hit her very unexpectedly. And it was coming from the cottage right next to them.

“Henry, wait here with the horse.” Regina took a deep breath. 

“What is it, mom?”

“Nothing, just stay here, please.” Regina carefully opened the screeching old door made of rotting wood. The room was dark, the only light came from the smashed tiny windows so she needed to open the door fully to get some light inside. And then she saw it.

Tons of dreamcatchers hanging from the ceiling. Different kinds. Some had feathers, some had beads, some were just circles. Regina gasped. _What is this for?_ she wondered and gingerly took one, the closest, a purple one, with streaked black and white feathers. It was beautiful. She caressed it gently and then looked in the middle in order to admire the structure of it. All of sudden, the dreamcatcher got all yellow and a picture was exposed in the middle. The scenery showed the ball just like Regina remembered it. However, with one little difference. It continued after the last scene Regina remembered passed. Rumple was shown. And then it all just struck her head like a strong thunder.

**_Percival, dance, knife, stabbing, shouting, healing, almost dying, hands touching, whispers, comforting, talk, scales, sleepless night, visit, magic, sex, transformation, falling in love, Robin finding out, crying, breaking, loving, figuring out a plan and finally… Rumple casting the curse_ **

That was it.

the dreamcatcher revealed every tiny detail of her visit in Camelot. Now she knew, she knew everything very well. _Rumple…_

She was immediately on her legs, running to her car, breathlessly unlocking the door with an open mouth. She experienced all the sensations again, she remembered how it felt to be in Rumple's big soft arms, being cuddled while telling each other stories, sharing their fears, desires, basically their whole lives. Regina suddenly felt alive like never before. 

“Mom, what was there?” Henry ran to her right the second she came out of the cottage. 

With tousled hair, red cheeks and a big wide smile on her face, she answered. “I remember. Get in the car.”

 ✭✭✭

“Cling!”

The doorbell in Gold’s shop never rang louder. The owner came out from the back looking annoyed because the person who just came broke his spinning session. Yeah, he was spinning from frustration, like he always did. But immediately the second he saw who actually was the intruder, all of his wraths vanished like water in the river.

It was Regina. Regina with wide smile, tousled hair and red cheeks, looking happier than ever. And Rumplestiltskin knew precisely what that meant.

“Rumple…” the Mayor gasped, not being able to talk properly for a while, her heart racing like a head of horses run across it. “I remember.”

People would be wondering how quickly can a desperate man with almost all of his hope gone turn into the happiest person alive. Because that was exactly what happened. Regina ran into his arms, let herself fully give into him. It was such a happy moment full of love and happiness. They were touching each other, making sure it was really them, pinching themselves in order to find out whether it wasn't a dream. It wasn't, it was real. They were back where they belonged. Together. 

“You remembered and I didn’t. Why didn’t you tell me?!” Regina grumbled, still hugging him tightly, never wanting to let him go again.

“I did it all so you didn’t have to suffer like I did,” he answered and kissed her cheek. “I’m terribly sorry... But I knew you would find a way back to me. I knew it, Regina, because you are the best thing in the world and you can accomplish whatever you desire. That’s why I love you so _fucking_ much.” His voice nearly broke down, Rumple wasn't the man to show his feelings but with Regina, he threw it all away. She was the only person who would understand all his anxieties and concerns, he knew that very well. 

She blushed and pressed his lips to his. “Stop talking, my malevolent imp,” She trailed her palm along his spine, hearing his breath on her neck. “I think we didn’t have happy hours for quite some time. What do you say?”

He laughed. “You’re a goddess, Regina Mills.”

“No,” she opposed and pinched his chin. “I’m THE Queen!”

* * *

 

 

_**Epilogue** _

**_Six years later…_ **

It was one of those sunny summertime days when nothing could hold a person inside. Sun was shining heavily, no clouds visible in the sky and the slow wind howling around making the temperature absolutely perfect. Rumplestiltskin and Regina were sitting casually in the big garden of their large house on the edge of Storybrooke not far from Zelena’s farmhouse. It was a very beautiful building though it had some dark corners, it suited both of them perfectly. It was kinda the mixture of their previous houses. They both abandoned them. Regina left her residence for Henry and he was so delighted to accept it as his birthday present. 

The couple was in the garden on a swing eating ice cream from one box.  _And_ with one spoon because Rumple was too lazy to go pick up his own so he just begged Regina so hard until she agreed to share it. They were so intimate with each other, sharing glasses, spoons, it became something very natural for them.

“Mommy, daddy! Look what I’ve learned!” This happy child voice belonged to a little brunette girl with braids in a blue dress who looked so much like her Mother. She was running along the fence making handstands

“Bravo, Katie!” Rumple yelled as he whistled and smiled widely showing how proud he was of his daughter. Katie was one of the luckiest kids in Storybrooke, her parents loved her and supported her in everything she desired and did. And she was glad they were still in love with one another, showing it every day. Their relationship prospered both of them like nothing else ever before. They didn’t have to hide any of their deep desires, kinks or fears. Everything could be thrown on the table.

“Henry is here!” The kid shouted with delight as she ran towards Regina’s son who just closed the gate looking very smiley.

He was wearing blue shirt and jeans, looking as handsome as always. “Hey, girl! Hey, mom and Rumple. I came to tell you big news.” he smiled as he moved in front of the swing.

Regina smiled too. “Henry, I'm glad to see you here.”

“I’m getting married. And this time for real.”

Regina burst out of laughing cause she instantly remembered the time he said it for the first time. It was right after Robin left Storybrooke with Marian and this was Henry’s attempt to make her feel better.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” she apologized, wiping the tears from her face. “I’m so happy for you,” she responded and grabbed Rumple’s hand.

“We are all so happy for you.” Gold nodded.

“Indeed, Henry. I hope your marriage will be as tantalizing as ours.” Regina added while smiling widely at her love, her husband nodded with agreement.

After Henry left and Katie went back to play on the sandpit in order to build a castle, Regina leaned on Rumple’s chest still holding his hand. “We really managed it, Rumple,” she whispered with amazement in her voice. “That was the vision I had…”

He agreed. “I know, Regina.” he kissed her forehead and added, “And that is just the happy beginning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the fic. Thank You all for leaving kudos, it means a lot to me. Special thanks belong to Naty ♥
> 
> I hope you all liked the story, maybe you can leave some feedback in the comments so I'll know what to improve in my upcoming works.


End file.
